User talk:Ryean
A welcome from Greg Glover Hello, Ryean, and welcome to Gun Wiki! Thank you for your contributions; I hope you like the place and decide to stay. We're glad to have you in our community! Here are a few good links for newcomers: *'Always sign your posts on talk pages!' That way, others will know who left which comments. * *How to write a great article *Naming conventions *Manual of Style *Wikipedia Glossary I hope you enjoy editing here. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to see the Wiki Forum or Feedback Forum. The Community Portal can also be very useful. Happy editing! -- Greg Glover (Talk) 02:04, January 1, 2011 MK211 RAUFOSS Page Again welcome, It looks like you are very motivated. This is a great additute for Gun Wiki. I have reviewed some of your work, new pages and added photos. Very good,keep it up. I would ask if you have time this week to reveiw and edit your MK211 RAUFOSS page. Much of it reads like a military proposal a new bullet to compete with the SLAP when loaded in the .50 BMG cartridge. Gun Wiki is looking for work done from a more NPOV (Nutel Point of Veiw). I would like to see these sections removed: SLAP vs. MK211 RAUFOSS; The Future; Conclusion and Quotes About This Round. I would like to see these section edited: Safety; Overview; Methodology and Famous Shots With This Round. The artical also need some Gun Wiki links. Sorry about some of my spelling I pounded this out real quick. Other than that Great work. Thanks much, SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 16:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Yes, ammunition is okay aslong as it is linked to a "Gun". The Mk211 and SLAP bullets are also okay because they are typs of bullets that link to acceped types of firearms. Alsoo if you cann add Subsections to the Mk211 page useing the double equals sign. Thanks many time again, SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 17:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hell no it's not a military proposal, they don't need one, they already use it. It cannot compete with the SLAP in armour-penetration, haha, but it basically a kinect energy round just like the SLAP but without the added velocity and with HE and Incendiary compositions. :It is a bit like a competition between the two though, I'm neutral, the Mk211 can do things the SLAP can't and ditto. Both rounds can be used in the M107 and are defiently leaning towards military-grade equipment, is Gun Wiki ok with military-grade? ::Comparisions not needed or competition. A reader can pull up both articals in differant windows and do their own comparision, Greg :There was way more information of the MK211 than SLAP so that's why the SLAP article is only small compared, it's not really trying to lead more towards 211 because theres more information, I wouldn't be anywhere near a 211 if any kind of heavy or medium armour was coming at you. :D :I just noticed Gun Wiki did not have them and there is hardly any information about them so I thought I might as well add on, most modern armies are already using the MK211 - it can also be bought by civilians and used in some states - even for hunting though i don't see the use in shooting deer with a HEAPI at $9 a round. It is just a lot of information that will hopefully allow other people to learn about it. NPOV meaning keep it simple? Because I don't favour the SLAP over this or the MK211 over this, I can definately add negatives for it if you want ;) but it is an awesome round :) ::The Mk211 as an insediary device is illegal in the U.S. for civillianc. The Gun ACT of 1968, Greg :Infact that's not a bad idea, I can add advantages and disadvantages if you want, there certainly is a lot of them. :: Yes, advantages and disadvantages good. Greg : Ryean 05:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 19:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I'm wondering if I went overkill with it, too many pictures, too much information? Tell me what you want edited and how it should look or what information should be discarded and i'll get onto it. Links are no problem. I think it looks pretty good though, haha. P.S. What is accepted and what is not accepted? Ryean 05:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :: No, not overkill with picture just the hype. SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 19:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Just for your edification Hi Again, I too do alot of edititng as I think of things. You can remove that from your profile if you want. For easier formating you can click the "Source" button to edit like in Wikipedia; if you already didn't know. Great to have a sniper here. I'm an old Marine, so I love anything and everything to do with sniping. Any and all firearms that are used for sniping is welcome here at Gun Wiki. SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 17:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Also, just one note. We do appreciate your motivation, but keep in mind that we only sign the talk pages or forum/blog posts. We don't sign the edits in the article itself; the articles are representative of the work we have all put into it, as a site. Otherwise, keep up the edits. SmokeSound off! 04:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the tips guys. :) How much and what kind of information should I be putting? Ryean 05:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Example of to much article for the subject: .460 Weatherby Mag :::Example of a simple, well started article: .50 BMG :::Example of to little an article, written by and for physics majors: Foot-Pound force :::Example of good length article. More pics or diagrams might be nice, as well as Gun Wiki links: Muzzle energy :::SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 19:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: :So depending on subject it is best to add more or less, like gun science you could maybe go into a little more detail and length. But just another round you could keep it simple. :) Understood. RE: Editing MK211 and SLAP The first named list of sections I would like to see removed including all the text. I suppose there are some sentences that can stay but integrate them into the other sections. An example of writing that is not NPOV is the first sentence a quote, "The Crown Jewel of .50 Caliber Rounds." You may believe this. I thinks it's probably true. But its just to much hype for Gun Wiki. Don't get me wrong. I love this stuff. The picture with all the correct nomenclature is great. Even the tungsten sabot is labeled as being 215 gr (13.9 g). That is just the stuff we need around here. There may be a reader that really is not interested in military light machine guns but is interested in ammunition. Well maybe your article will inspire the reader to look into the Barrett 107 or the Browning 1917. The second named list of sections need some formatting (using the before and after the title). Maybe check for hype. Enthusiasm is fine, but hype is over the top. The difference is subtle. One might say that the Mk211 is a top choice for harden-targets, rather than the crown jewel. I know the Mk211 is illegal in the U.S. For the civilian population to use (Law Enforcement included) The Mk211 may be legal for civilians to use elsewhere. That's not the point. Gun Wiki readers and uses are interested in all kinds of guns and ammunition: Civilian; Military; Retail; Law Enforcement; Commercial and Industrial. Don't worry about the application. If you know it, write it. SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 19:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah no worries, no hype I can do. Just straight to the bone it's a kinect energy round with HE and Incendiary mix. :D Defiently not a top choice for armoured vehicles and other hardened targets or heavily populated areas for that matter. Ok, I'll edit it later this week. Ryean 01:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) PEO Hi Ryean, what is the PEO? SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 16:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Program Executive Office Soldier - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PEO_Soldier They help create all kinds of equipment, they were helping work on the landwarrior program for the US Army (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Land_Warrior). They pretty much help create and research anything futuristic that could be of use in warfare. Most things they are developing and researching are classified. They do anything for land, air and sea - covering all aspects of warfare. They also helped create the XM-25 along side Heckler and Koch. Ryean 03:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gun Basics Topic Sure thing, as soon as I find the article again. x) SmokeSound off! 01:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I actually frequent a forum where Dr. Gary K. Roberts posts topics about wounding ballistics, complete with the FBI tests. That's where I've learned a lot of what I know. SmokeSound off! 23:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Certainly. He has a whole section of the forum dedicated to him. http://www.m4carbine.net/forumdisplay.php?f=91 ::He goes by the handle "DocGKR". SmokeSound off! 06:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::The stuff there is geared toward self-defense and law enforcement usage, which is why most of the data is on calibers that would be typically used either in an issued service rifle or pistol, or in a defensive situation. .50 caliber weapons generally do not fall into either category; they tend to be used for sport or military purposes. SmokeSound off! 18:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ahhh, yeah I wouldn't have guessed that. Actually, your mention of that round here was the first time I had heard of it. I guess that's what happens when you focus on learning about the most commonly used rounds, lol. And yes, though I've never messaged him personally, he is a nice guy. Hell, he volunteers a lot of information for those of us looking to make a choice in a self-defense caliber! SmokeSound off! 23:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back to the site, man. SmokeSound off! 15:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks brother, long time! Ryean 01:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Rye. Welcome back Welcome back, call me Riley! You probably have never heard of me, so check out my profile if you would like get to know me. Also, please check out the rules because they have been updated since you were here last. Cheers, MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 21:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Sweet man thanks, can you send me a basic template for layout? Ryean 01:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Rye. :::Sorry for late reply; Gun_Wiki:Manual_of_Style/Sample. ::: MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 23:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Great thanks, and as a Police Officer, please check out: www.cqb-team.com/cqbforum/ ... Thanks! Ryean 12:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC)